


Beneath

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran knew how best to pleasure her hume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath

Penelo cried out, one hand reaching up to grasp the plush pillow beneath her head while the other reached down and touched Fran, fingers trembling as she pet her.

“F-Fran,” she murmured, fingers trailing from her hair to her cheek. Fran pulled back slightly, licking her lips.

“Is it to your liking?” she asked, brow arching.

Penelo laughed breathlessly. “You really have to ask?” she asked, brushing hair away from her heated cheeks and grinning down the length of her body at Fran.

“I do not,” Fran admitted, because it was obvious that Penelo was enjoying herself; the evidence was in the tremble of her legs against Fran‘s shoulders, the blush that stretched from the bridge of her nose to the tips of her little Hume ears. The warm wetness that pooled on the sheets just below her nether lips.

“What, do you just want to hear me say it?!” Penelo asked, cheeks reddening further.

Fran deliberated, caressing Penelo’s thighs, trailing her nails gently over them. “Yes,” she said after an endless moment, smirk widening. “Speak to me as you come unraveled.”

“You… _ah_!” Penelo’s eyes squeezed shut as Fran lowered her head, licking delicately at her folds.

“Speak,” Fran said, silken voice muffled. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It…ngghh, it feels so good,” Penelo said, fisting the pillow with both hands, head tilted, back arched sharply. “I-It feels so g-good, Fran.” At one particularly fierce stab of Fran’s tongue, Penelo cried out and covered her mouth with one hand, teeth gnashing at her fingers.

Reaching up, Fran took gentle hold of Penelo’s wrist and moved her hand away from her mouth, before opening her mouth around Penelo’s clit and sucking harshly. Penelo screamed then, hips humping upward against Fran’s face. Fran rode it out, never bringing her lips up from Penelo’s cunt, tongue tracing her labia.

Clasping her fingers tightly against the hand that had held her wrist just seconds earlier, Penelo arched up, thighs tightening around Fran’s shoulders. “F-Fran I, I’m-” and she came, head tilted back, body arched sharply, mouth opened in a barely audible scream before she fell against the bed limply, panting.

Fran stretched out across the bed, pulling the exhausted Hume girl close and resting her head against her breasts.

“Wait…what about you?” Penelo protested, even as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

“Do not worry,” Fran said, caressing Penelo’s bare shoulders. “Viera are not as impatient as Humes.” She smiled then, a slow, satisfied smirk as she stared down at Penelo. “I will get mine.”


End file.
